A paramount part of any type of computing system is the storage of data. One popular way to store data in a non-volatile manner—i.e., such that the data remains stored even when power is removed from the computing system—is to employ a hard disk drive. A hard disk drive is an economical choice to store large amounts of data, and is virtually omnipresent in computing systems. Within a hard disk drive, data is magnetically stored on one or more storage surfaces, or platters, of the drive.